Sun and Moon
by siggy19
Summary: Sirius is finishing his homework, and he's alone with Remus. He decides to finally tell the other boy how he really feels. Will his plan work? one shot! Slash! RemusSirius! read and review.


Hello again. This here is a story I wrote a couple of nights ago at like 12 because I couldn't sleep. So anyway, I hope you like it. hmm about the other story I wrote, _Reflections_, I've started it, and I shall update soon. I was kinda hoping for some more reviews, but wuteva. anyway, after you read this one, please review!

**Disclaimer:** last time I checked, I don't own Harry Potter...or any of the characters...I just like to play with them. And also, I use that one sunshine song in here, or whatever it's called. I don't own that, either, but I don't know who does.

**Warning:** slash! as in Remus and Sirius luvin'. so if you're not into that kinda stuff, don't read this.

* * *

**Sun and Moon**

It was a warm and sunny Saturday afternoon at Hogwarts. Most students took advantage of the good weather and were walking around with their friends on the grounds, playing quidditch, or lounging in the shade. The school was completely empty, save for those who had procrastinated for far too long on their homework. One of these unfortunate people was Sirius Black. He was sitting at a table in the Gryffindor common room, trying to finish an Astronomy chart that was due the next day. Across from him was Remus Lupin, who didn't have any homework, but had stayed inside anyway so his friend didn't have to suffer alone. Sirius was very glad about that, because he rarely got to spend time alone with Remus. However, this was also making it a bit difficult for Sirius to complete his homework; the way Remus's auburn hair caught the sunlight and was being ruffled slightly from the gentle breeze blowing in through the open window was all too distracting. Actually, everything about Remus had become more and more distracting over the past few months. After 20 more minutes of shooting covert glances at Remus and labeling planets, Sirius rolled up his parchment. Now he gave his full attention to the boy sitting across from him, who was immersed in a book and completely oblivious.

_Okay,_ Sirius told himself, _we're alone. It's now or never._ He had come to the decision a long time before that his feelings for Remus were far from platonic. He loved him, and that's all there was to it. Now he just had to figure out how to tell him. _You never know. Maybe he feels the same way,_ Sirius thought hopefully. _Or maybe he'll freak out and chuck his book at me._ He anxiously pondered these possible outcomes for a while, before deciding to just go with the flow and see what would happen. He was Sirius Black, after all! He couldn't lose his head over something like this, especially because it was supposedly what he did best.

While this debate was taking place in Sirius's head, Remus was still reading, but not as oblivious as the other boy had thought. Although he wasn't quite sure why, he knew that Sirius had been staring intently at him for the past half hour. For some reason, Sirius had been doing this sort of thing more often lately, and Remus was becoming very confused. It couldn't possibly be for the reason he hoped for, but then what exactly was it? He looked up when Sirius began to hum.

"What are you humming?' Remus asked. He'd heard the tune before, but couldn't remember what it was called.

"A song."

"That much is obvious."

Sirius glared at him before continuing, "A song that reminds me of you."

"Oh, really?" Remus cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, really."

"How so?"

"Well," Sirius began, looking over at Remus, "Moony, you're like the sun."

"What?"

"You're like the sun," Sirius repeated, hoping desperately that this plan would work.

"Just don't start calling me Sunny."

"Come on now, I was being serious!"

"Of course you were being Sirius. Who else could you be?" Remus smirked. It was so funny when Sirius was annoyed.

"Ha ha ha. Are you done now?" Sirius asked dryly.

"Yes." After all, he _had_ been acting serious, something rather out of character for him.

"Well…" Sirius stood up and, Remus noticed, looked rather worried. "I…kind of have something to tell you."

"Yes?" Remus stood up as well, and moved around the table to stand in front of him.

Sirius stepped even closer, and leaned in so he could sing softly in Remus's ear, _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_ He then stood back and bit his lip, looking embarrassed but determined. Remus looked shocked and seemed to be frozen still. "Um…I'm sorry, I just…" Sirius turned away.

"No, don't be sorry," Remus took his hand. Sirius looked back at him hopefully.

"Does that mean…? Moony, I-" Remus smiled and silenced his friend by putting a finger on his lips.

"Just snog me already and get it over with." Sirius smiled now too, and pulled Remus against him.

"All right, then." He closed the distance between them and caught Remus's slightly parted lips in a searing kiss. Remus responded enthusiastically and wound his fingers in Sirius's shoulder-length black hair. They began to awkwardly make their way in the direction of their dorm, kissing the whole way. However, when they reached the stairs, Remus tripped backwards and Sirius collapsed on top of him.

"Um…ow…" Remus said from beneath Sirius, who began to laugh.

"Sorry, love, but I think you're going to have to get used to that position" he grinned, helping Remus to his feet. And as they climbed the stairs to the privacy of their room, Sirius was glad, for once, that he'd left his homework until the last minute.

**The End

* * *

**

kk, well, tell me what ya think. thank you for reading! 


End file.
